Angel
by Julianna
Summary: Hermione is depressed, no one knows why... She recieves a message... Notices odd things around the castle... and goes looking...
1. Depressed

Hermione stared out the window. Snow fell softly, covering the Hogwarts grounds like a huge white blanket. Depressing, she thought, that's what this scene is. The whole holiday she had been feeling out of place, lost and confused, not even Harry or Ron could coax her out of her moods.  
  
"What is wrong with me? I hate this!" She thought aloud.  
  
"I don't know... why don't you tell me?" A voice behind her sounded.  
  
She whirled around, furious. "Harry! What on earth are you doing in here? Boys aren't allowed in the Girl's dormitories! Get out!"  
  
Harry didn't move, trying to smile he moved closer to her. "Hermione," He whispered softly, "Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
Tears gathered at the edge of her eyes, and her mouth wobbled. "I-I c-can't Harry, be-because I don't know!" She erupted, the hot tears flowly down her face. She trembled as he placed his arm reassuringly around her.  
  
"It's ok... it's going to be ok." They both knew it wasn't, but they sat anyways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Christmas was the same as always. The cheery feast and the presents, the beautifully decorated hallways, the bright lights and the singing of the children. This day should be perfect, but it isn't. It will never be. Hermione sat glumly at the tables, Harry and Ron on either side of her.  
  
"Hermione, help me pull this wizard's cracker!" Ron commanded.  
  
Reluctantly, she grabbed the end and pulled. BANG! Streamers shot every which way and Ron hooted and tried to grab the falling prizes. Something landed on Hermione's outstretched palm and she looked down. There was a curled piece of paper. Hermione read aloud:  
  
"All happiness is gone, go looking for the angel."  
  
She snorted and crumpled it into a wad and lobbed it across the Great Hall. What absolute rubbish, it made no sense whatsoever. Another resiliant 'BANG!' came from across the Hall and Hermione sighed, got up and walked out of the Hall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
That night was dreamless for Hermione, but something stuck at the back of her mind and she remembered the paper. Oh, why did I throw it away? She thought. It was hardly past dawn but he got up from her bed. The room was empty as the other girls had all left for home. Hermione would have been one of them, but she had decided to stay at Hogwarts for once. Her parents greatly annoyed her anyways, and she would rather spend her holiday with the friends she loved.  
  
The newly fallen snow hurt her eyes to look but she kept staring out the window. The tallest tower facing Hermione was dark. Odd, she thought, it should be lighted like the others. She shrugged it off and crawled back to bed feeling immensely alone and above all, scared. Of what, she had no idea, but was about to find out...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Look for the next one, it will be called 'The Dark' 


	2. The Dark

The holidays were finally over and the students would be arriving by train tomorrow evening. Hermione wasn't particularly happy about this, but she didn't say anything. A quiet castle was, by her standards, much easier to work in than a packed one. Her mood was beginning to lift and she even had a round of Wizard's Chess with Ron. Still, something felt missing and Hermione knew that she couldn't rest until she found out what it was. The little slip of paper was not yet forgotten but still at the back of her mind. She didn't have an "angel" as far as she knew, nor did anyone else.  
  
She was sitting with Ron and Harry in the bright, cheery common room, sipping hot cocoa and talking. Finally, when she felt she could no longer keep her eyes open, she bid them goodnight and walked up the cold marble stairs to her room. She could hear Ginny in the next room, who was about the only other Gryffindor girl who had stayed for the winter holidays. Hermione poked her head in the room and smiled, "Good-night, Ginny." Ginny was sitting on the bed holding what looked like a diary. Ginny smiled and chirped, " 'Night! See you in the morning!"  
  
Hermione sat in her bed reading for about half an hour more and then leaned over to blow out her candle when she saw something that startled her. The un-lit tower that she had noticed the night before was now completely black. She rubbed her eyes, 'Must be the shadows.' She thought comfortingly and settled into a deep sleep.  
  
The next day was uneventful; Hermione lazed around in the library with Ron and Harry who had nothing else to do. Ron complained, "Classes would be more interesting than THIS." Harry grinned ruefully, "True, but I'm not the one complaining. Anyways, the other students will be arriving in a couple of hours." He said looking at his watch. Hermione caught herself looking at him, when had he gotten this good-looking? Harry twisted around in his seat and looked at Hermione, "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked. Hermione shook herself, "Nope, er- I was just looking at your." She trailed off. Harry shrugged and got up. "I'm going to go get myself some hot chocolate, coming you two?" Hermione shook her head, as did Ron. "Too lazy." He said. After Harry had left Ron looked at Hermione, laughter in his eyes. "You've got something for him, don't you?" He laughed. Hermione snorted, "No, Ron, he's one of my best friends. that's just. ugh!" Nevertheless she felt her face go red and she turned so he wouldn't see her face, but she had a sinking feeling that Ron already knew.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Angela

The Christmas Holidays were over and the other students were back. Hermione's mood was changing back to normal, now that she had classes to keep her mind on. She really wanted to know what was bugging her but didn't have any time to discuss the matter with Harry or Ron. The 'Welcome Back' feast was beautiful as usual, and everyone left the Hall feeling satisfyingly full. Hermione started to head up the stairs to the Gryffindor Room with Harry and Ron, when she heard Professor McGonagall's voice behind her.  
  
"Hermione? Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure, Professor. What is it?"  
  
Harry and Ron were standing on the stairwell listening in, and McGonagall shooed them away. "Maybe we should discuss this in my office."  
  
Hermione followed her, feeling something was horribly wrong. 'No, I'm being silly." She thought to herself. 'Anyways, McGonagall is smiling.'  
  
Settling into a chair facing her Professor, Hermione tried a nervous smile. Professor McGonagall seemed happy enough. "Hermione, I wanted to inform you that we have a new student."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione grinned, this was nothing bad.  
  
"As you are the top student in this castle, and well on top of things," Hermione felt herself blush. "I wish thinking that maybe you could show her around, help her with things. She's had a," McGonagall paused, at a loss for words. "Well, she's had a pretty hard life and I would be most grateful if you would do this for me, Hermione."  
  
Hermione beamed, happy for the praise, and also immensely relieved that it was nothing serious. "Sure, Professor, I'll do it."  
  
As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. "Ah, that must be her. By the way, her name is Angela Price." Professor McGonagall was now smiling freely. "Thank you Hermione, you don't know how much I appreciate this."  
  
The girl stepped into the room, slowly, and looking at the two of them like they would jump up and attack her at any second. She shivered, and Hermione noticed the thin material on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Angela. Excellent, I'm so glad that you're here. This is Hermione Granger, and she will be helping you get adjusted into our system. Thank you girls, I must get back to work now, Hermione will lead you to the Gryffindor common room, Angela." And with a wave, she sent them off.  
  
The walk up the stairwell was silent, until Angela spoke. "This is really nice of you." Hermione shrugged, "It was nothing, really. I hope you like it here. Where did you go to school before?" At the question, Angela's face grew dark and she turned her head away. "That's really none of your business." She said. Hermione was shocked, not sure what to say to the strange girl, but she decided that silence would be best.  
  
Who is Angela? What is her secret? Find out in the following chapters, coming soon! 


End file.
